La nuit porte conseil
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Réflexion nocturne du dixième parrain de la Famiglia Vongola. Attention risque de spoil pour ceux qui lisent pas les scans


Disclaimer : Les personnages de cet OS appartiennent à Akira Amano. Je fais que les emprunter pour mon plaisir et celui de mes lecteurs.

OoOoOoOoO

La fin de l'année scolaire approchait et jeune Sawada Tsunayoshi craignait les examens bien plus que ces condisciples, Reborn son tuteur aux méthodes très particulière veillait d'une façon spéciale sur les études de ce jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns. De nombreuses batailles s'étaient enchaînées à grande vitesse. De nombreuses révélations ont été faite au futur dixième parrain des Vongola, il les avait entendues et partiellement acceptées. La malédiction des Acrobalenos était levée. Reborn avait retrouvé sa taille adulte mais squattait toujours la chambre du jeune brun au plus grand déplaisir de ce dernier. Tsuna mangeait presque tranquillement son souper. La maman de l'adolescent lui dis qu'après il devrait penser à se laver pour se décrasser et oublier ses soucis de la journée. Bien sûr Reborn habitué à se laver en compagnie de son élève.

« Dame-Tsuna tu prendra ce bain avec moi que ça te plaise ou non.

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Mais Reborn tu est assez grand à présent pour te laver seul.

-Tu crois que ma taille m'a dérangé un jour pour me laver seul Dame-Tsuna?

-Non je ne pense pas. Alors pourquoi ?

-Tu tiens à savoir, dis le tuteur en sortant son flingue.

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Non ça ira ! Bon allons au bain.

-Au moins ça il a bien appris, se félicita l'ancien acrobaleno. »

Le brun se déshabillait pour rentrer dans le baignoire remplie d'eau quand Reborn entra à son tour.

« Chaos Dame-Tsuna pas encore dans l'eau ?

-Non je viens de finir d'enlever mes vêtements.

-Toujours aussi lent. »

L'homme en costume se déshabilla à une vitesse hallucinante devant le jeune homme.

« Toujours là toi ? Tu veux que je te jette dans la baignoire Dame-Tsuna ?

-N-non ça ira j'y vais.

-Bien. »

Le petit brun rentra dans l'eau encore tiède, ses muscles se détendirent et il soupira de bonheur. Perdu dans son bien être, il ne senti pas l'intrusion de l'adulte dans l'espace réduit dans lequel il était.

« Tu as fini de rêvasser Dame -Tsuna ?

-R-Reborn ! Il faudrait que ses bains entre nous cesse, je te dirais jusqu'à tu me laisse enfin seul profiter de ce moment d'intimité.

-Je vois que tu as grandis pour ça aussi.

-Hein ? Qu'est que tu raconte ?

-Ta sexualité s'éveille un peu plus. C'est tes subornés qui vont être content.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle mais ça fait peur.

-Tu le saura bien assez tôt Tsunayoshi. »

Ilsortit de son bain et alla dans sa chambre pour y dormir.

Le futur boss des Vongola s'endormi avec cette question dans la tête : « Pourquoi ses subordonnées qu'il appelait amis seraient content ? ». La nuit fut peuplé de rêves étranges si bien que la matin il se leva avec de grosse cernes sous les yeux.

« Chaos Dame-Tsuna

-Bonjour Reborn. Salut Fûta, I-Pin, Lambo, Bianchi et maman.

-Tsuna-nii. Bien dormi ?

-Pas trop et toi Fûta ?

-Très bien merci. Tu as des soucis Tsuna-nii ?

-Hahahaha Tsuna n'a pas bien dormi. Lambo-san lui a dormi comme une souche prend ça. »

Le petit Garçon à la coupe afro jeta quelques grenade en direction de Tsuna mais elle fut rejetée par Reborn qui se trouvait à côté de l'adolescent. Le tireur d'élite voulait prendre son déjeuner en paix et pas sous les vagissement du Bovino et ses explosions. Le brun finit son repas en vitesse et sortit de sa maison. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir Gokudera l'attendre. Bianchi profita pour saluer son jeune frère qui s'évanouit à la vue de cette dernière ce qui fit arrivé Yamamoto.

« Yo Tsuna, je vois que ce n'est pas trop en forme ce matin. Haha

-Mes cernes ça doit être horrible à voir. Si Kyoko me voyait comme ça, je suis mort

-Juudaime...

-Gokudera ça va ?

-Comme d'habitude je suis content que vous vous inquiéter pour moi Juudaime.

-Euh Gokudera c'est Yamamoto qui vient de poser la question.

-Haha pas grave Tsuna.

-Juudaime ! Vous êtes beau comme ça.

-Heu si tu le dis Gokudera-kun. »

Comme le temps jouait contre eux, ils mirent en route. Tsuna savait qu'au prochain croisement il croiserait la jolie Kyoko. Il entendait déjà les cris de son gardien du soleil qui était le grand frère de cette fille.

« Extrême, cria le boxeur aux cheveux blancs en boxant l'air.

-Grand frère doucement tu risque de te blesser.

-Je veux montrer à Sawada que la boxe ça te garde en forme à l'extrême. »

Tsuna salua joyeusement la fille au regard toujours si innocent. Contrairement au sien qui gardait toujours une certaine douceur mais on voyait que ses yeux caramel avaient perdu cet éclat d'innocence.

« Tsuna-kun ressemble à un joli panda comme ça

-Merci Kyoko, dis le brun en rougissant comme pas possible.

-Je vous l'avais dis Juudaime, la classe. Elle prouve que vous êtes un homme occupé. En tant que bras droit je suis prêt à vous aider dans n'importe quelle tâche.

-Merci mais préfère éviter Gokudera-kun.

-Je ne suis pas digne de confiance Juudaime.

-Je n'ai pas dis ça Gokudera-kun, dis Tsuna sur le ton d'excuse

-Mah, Mah , finissons cette conversation plus tard à mois qu'un d'entre vous veut être en retard.

-Je suis prêt à affronter Hibari à l'extrême cria Ryohei.

-Intéressant ce que tu dis là herbivore.

-Hibari-san !

-Ha salut Hibari.

-Les cours vont commencer allez en classe avant que je vous morde à mort.

-Tch, tu n'attend que ça.

-Mah, mah Gokudera, provoquer Hibari n'arrangera pas Tsuna.

-C'est vrai Juudaime ?

-On peut dire ça Gokudera-kun. »

Les cours se passèrent comme à leur habitude avec les piètre notes de Sawada Tsunayoshi et les excellentes d'Hayato Gokudera. Yamamoto souriait tristement face à la passion que le fumeur exprimait pour son ami. Ce qui le consolait un peu c'est que ce dernier avait toujours en tête la

petite Kyoko Sasagawa. Le capitaine d'équipe de Base-ball souri comme à habitude à son ami et à l'élu de son cœur. Ce midi, il allait manger sur le toit de la grande école.

« Parfois je me demande s'il y a quelque chose dans ta tête, idiot du Base-balle.

-Gokudera-kun ne parle pas de Yamamoto comme ça. C'est ton ami non ?

-Lui ? Un ami ! Si tel étais votre désir Juudaime je sympathiserai avec Yamamoto.

-Yo Sawada ! Tu déjeune à l'extrême ?

-Oui grand frère

-Tsuna, merci de ton aide

-De rien Yamamoto mais tu devrais lui dire ce que tu ressens. C'est mieux pour toi.

-Mah, mah ça ira Tsuna.

-Je te crois Yamamoto. »

Hibari qui n'était pas loin de ce groupe bruyant essayait de faire une sieste mais en vain. Il sorti ses armes et alla à la rencontre de ses fauteurs de troubles.

« Tient c'est le troupeau d'herbivore qui est presque au complet.

-Tch, Hibari laisse le Juudaime tranquille.

-Aurais acquis du courage herbivore ?

-J'en ai toujours eu Hibari, dis Gokudera en sortant de le dynamite

-Mah on se calme les amis.

-Faux-herbivore hors de mon chemin.

-Non Hibari, je lui règle son cas, dis le gardien de la pluie en regardant son homologue des nuages avec un air sérieux comme jamais.

-Hn, je te fais confiance. »

Hibari tourna les talons et s'en alla faire une ronde avant la fin du temps de midi. Ce qui laissa les autres se soulager de cette rencontre.

«Yamamoto, tu nous as sauvé merci.

-Tch, je ne sais pas ce que tu me prépare fan de base-ball mais je n'ai pas peur.

-Gokudera-ku s'il te plaît calme-toi.

-Ok ! Juudaime !

-Vos pauses déjeuners sont toujours aussi extrême ?

-On peut dire ça grand frère.

-C'est trop cool ! Je vais venir plus souvent alors. A l'extrême !

-Si tu veux grand frère.

-Amène ta frangine tête de gazon.

-J'essayerai tête de poulpe.

-Vous avez Juudaime, j'ai arrangé le coup.

-Gokudera merci mais je crois que cela soit nécéssaire.

-Pourquoi vous dites ça Juudaime ?

-Gokudera, laisse Tsuna un peu tranquille.

-Mais il faut que je sache. Je suis son bras droit quand même.

-Je crois que je vais donner ta leçon cette nuit.

-Je suis déjà prêt fou de base-ball

-Yamamoto.

-Oui Tsuna ?

-Bonne merde.

-Merci. »

Ils rangèrent leur boite à bento dans leur sac et retournèrent en classe. Tsuna pensait encore à Kyoko mais de plus en plus quelqu'un prenait la place dans son cœur d'adolescent. Quand le soleil se couchait c'est à cet qu'il pensait. Depuis quand Tsuna craquait pour lui ça même lui ne le savait pas. Il s'en était rendu compte il y a trois semaines alors qu'il parlait à Kyoko de gâteaux. Les sucreries, il aimait bien mais pas comme cette demoiselle.

Les cours finirent en silence et laissa le jeune boss des Vongola réfléchir encore cette situation.

« Tsuna , les cours sont finis.

-Je sais

-Juudaime ? Qu'est qu'il vous tracasse comme ça ?

-Ce n'est Gokudera. T'inquiète.

-Ok Juudaime mais si avez besoin d'en parler je serais là car je suis votre bras droit.

-Gokudera n'oublie pas ce soir.

-Je passerai fan de base-ball. Je n'ai pas oublié.

-Bonne merde Yamamoto.

-Toi aussi Tsuna.

-Mais vous êtes de mèche avec Yamamoto, Juudaime.

-Disons que nous avons encore un point en commun.

-Lequel ?

-Tu va bientôt le savoir.

-Tch il y a intérêt. »

Les trois garçons firent un bout de chemin ensemble puis se séparèrent aux croisement qui allait par la gauche chez Yamamoto et tout droit chez Tsuna. De retour dans sa demeure, il fut accueilli par les disputes de I-Pin et Lambo.

« Te revoilà à ma maison Tsuna-nii

-Merci Fûta, maman prépare à manger.

-Bien sûr tu la connais. »

Tsuna s'installa devant la table en attendant son repas. Reborn passa par là et fusilla du regard son cher élève.

« Chaos Dame-Tsuna, on tire au flanc ?

-N-non, je n'ai pas de devoir Reborn.

-C'est ce que tu crois Dame-Tsuna. Tu oublie que je suis là pour améliorer tes notes et faire de toi un parrain exemplaire pour les Vongola.

-Je n'ai pas oublié malheureusement.

-Tu verra, tu sera un bon boss. J'en suis certain. Mais en attendant... »

L'homme au fédora noir sorti un carnet de notes et un pistolet. Tsuna tremblait comme une feuille sur son coussin moelleux. Reborn ouvrit son carnet et commençat à poser des question sur pleins de sujets différents. La maman de jeune garçon les appela lorsque le tuteur aux méthodes très spéciale allait interroger Tsuna en anglais.

« Lambo-san en aura le plus.

-Lambo apprend à partager, dis I-Pin avec son accent chinois.

-Tsu-kun sers-toi.

-Oui avant qu'il y aille plus rien, ajouta Bianchi

-Dame-Tsuna mange. »

Le brun obéit aux ordres car c'était pour son bien même s'il n'avait pas trop faim. Après ce repas ma foi fort copieux son éternel bain l'attendait. Tsunayoshi se demandait si Yamamoto avait réussi à parler à Gokudera.

Le garçon aux cheveux argenté avait débarqué chez Yamamoto avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

« J'attends ma leçon fana de base-balll

-Toujours aussi impatient Gokudera

-Tch je veux rentrer chez moi c'est tout !

-Au fait Gokudera, Tsuna et moi...

-Oui ?

-On aime des hommes, voilà

-Mais et Kyoko ?

-Tsuna y pense de moins en moins.

-Mais qui est l'heureux élu du Juudaime ?

-Je ne sais pas, il me l'a pas dit.

-Et toi c'est qui ?

-Ben au fait c'est toi. »

Gokudera fixa Yamamoto comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. C'est vrai que l'argenté avait remarqué le changement de comportement du gardien de la pluie mais tant que ça gênait on travail au sein de la famille, Il n'y voyais aucun problème.

« Tu est sûr de cela au moins ?

-J'en suis certain Gokudera, je t'aime. »

Le sportif s'approcha du fumeur pour lui ravir ses lèvres. Gokudera toujours sur le choc de cette révélation resta immobile alors que son camarade de classe lui faisait un bisou. Le jeteur de dynamites se réveilla alors que le capitaine de l'équipe de base-ball s'éloignait de lui.

« Attends Yamamoto. Je n'ai rien senti, tu peux m'en faire un autre ?

-Autant que tu veux Hayato. »

Le gardien de la pluie s'empara cette fois-ci sauvagement les lèvre de son homologue de la tempête.

Gokudera se sentait bien, ses lèvres contre celle de Yamamoto. Il répondis à son baiser avec ardeur. Les mains des deux garçons se mêlèrent dans le dos de l'autre. Leur baiser prit vite fin mais il restèrent dans les bras de l'autre pendant un bon moment. Juste comme ça se sentant aimé par l'autre pour l'instant ça leur suffisaient.

Dans sa chambre Tsuna dormait a poings fermés. Reborn lui ronflait tranquillement à ces côtés. L'ancien acrobaleno avait vu que son cher élève avait des soucis car il bougeait beaucoup il y a peu. Demain soir il allait questionner Tsuna que cela lui plaise ou non. Et l'hitman avait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour faire avouer les plus terrible secrets du brun. La journée d'école allait commencé pour le futur boss des Vongola et il se disais que la fin de celle-ci serait surprenante c'est son instinct hyper développé qui lui dictait cela. La nuit promettait d'être très longue. Il sorti de sa maison et pour une fois Gokudera n'était pas là.

« C'est étrange.

-De quoi tu te plains Dame-Tsuna. Oh oh déjà habitué à voir un de tes hommes c'est bien ça.

-Mais non Reborn. Gokudera-kun est un ami.

-C'est ce que tu dis maintenant. »

Tsunayoshi parti à l'école, les mots de son tuteur en tête. Il fut content de voir Gokura et Yamamoto se tenir la main comme les amoureux qu'ils étaient. Le gardien de la tempête vit son cher boss et lâcha la main de son homologue de la pluie.

« Juudaime, Bonjour ! Désolé si j'étais pas à votre porte ce matin.

-Ce n'est grave Gokudera-kun.

-Yo Tsuna

-Yamamoto, tu as parlé à ce cher Gokudera.

-Ouais, je suis content.

-Je suis sûr que maintenant ça ira mieux entre vous.

-Je suppose Tsuna.

-Juudaime, je vous soutient dans la conquête de votre bien aimé.

-Merci Gokudera-kun

-Toujours à votre service Juudaime. »

Yamamoto eu un petit sourire triste furtif puis pris la main du fumeur.

« Takeshi pas en public s'il te plaît.

-Ok Hayato mais ce soir...

-Stop je ne veux pas en savoir plus ! »

Le sportif ria a gorge déployé de la réaction de son ami et confident. Il allèrent à l'école où Hibari les menaçait de les mordre à mort. Où Dino Cavalone avait fait cours presque normalement. Bref une journée d'école ordinaire. Tsuna allait rentrer chez lui quand sa gardienne de la brume le rencontra.

« Boss, bonjour

-Oh bonjour Chrome. Comment va tu ?

-Bien et Mukuro-sama vous salue.

-Qu'il reste bien là où il est.

-C'est qu'il y a peu il voulais encore votre corps boss.

-Je vois ce n'est plus le cas ?

-Je pense, oui

-Content de le savoir. C'est un soucis en moins. Merci Chrome.

-De rien boss. »

Chrome laissa Tsuna seul car Gokudera et Yamamoto l'avait quitté vite pour aller chez l'argenté puisqu'il vivait seul. Le brun plaignait d'avance les pauvres voisins du fumeur. Il rentra chez lui avec les habituels cris de Lambo et I-Pin.

« Chaos Dame-Tsuna.

-Je vais faire mes devoirs Reborn.

-Bonne décision cher élève mais tu n'échappera pas à mes questions.

-Mais Reborn. Je ne veux pas.

-Je connais pleins de méthodes pour te faire parler Dame-Tsuna

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

L'adoscent prit son cartable et fit ses devoirs la peur au ventre. Ce n'était humain de travaillé sous pression comme ça mais cela rendait le jeune Sawada un peu plus efficace. Il étais environ dix-huit heures quand il mangèrent tous ensembles. Tsuna rangea la table pour gagner du temps.

« Merci Tsu-kun, dis la mère de ce dernier

-De rien maman.

-Bonne initiative Dame-Tsuna. Aider la mama allégera son travail dans cette maison.

-Que vous profitez allègrement.

-Dame-tsuna nous aurons une discution dans ta chambre. File au bain et viens me voir après.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

-Effectivement. »

Dans le bain Tsunayoshi se lavait avec une lenteur mesurée. Il espérait que Lambo débarque car il devrait le laver laver l'enfant au costume tacheté. Mais rien ne venait donc le brun sortit de la pièce d'eau.

« Dame-Tsuna je vois que tu as pris ton temps.

-Pour une fois que la maison est calme j'en ai profiter en maximum.

-Tu as bien raison. Mais dis-moi ce qu'il te tracasse Dame-Tsuna ?

-Mais rien Reborn.

-Ne me mens pas. Je sais quand tu me cache un truc. Crache le morceau avant que je commence à utiliser mes méthodes.

-Ok je vais le dire. Mais tu me laisse pas le choix.

-Bien j'écoute.

-Je crois que je n'aime plus Kyoko comme avant.

-Mais encore...

-Je crois que j'aime un homme.

-Hum...Je le connais ?

-Oui mais qui tu ne connais pas Reborn.

-Pas faux petit, dis l'homme en costume cravate en croisant ses longues jambes.

-Bon c'est fini cet interrogatoire ?

-Non pas du tout Dame-Tsuna, dis le tuteur démoniaque en sortant son pistolet.

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

-Avoue tout maintenant

-Je crois que je t'aime Reborn depuis que tu as taille adulte je pense.

-Hum voilà qui est intéressant. »

L'ancien accrobaleno s'approcha de son son cher élève. Ce denier recula par peur du plus grand jusqu'à rencontré le mur. Tsuna avala sa salive tandis que leurs visages se rapprochait petit à petit. Le temps semblait suspendu pour ces deux hommes. Bientôt leur lèvres se touchèrent. Juste un bisou innocent, les lèvres l'une contre l'autre sans bouger. Reborn recula un peu pour que son élève puise revenir à lui car ce petit bisou l'avait mis dans un état de choc. L'ancien acrobaleno était pleins de surprise et Tsuna l'apprenais à son dépens chaque jour qu'il passait. Mais il l'aimait et c'est bien ainsi.


End file.
